The lovable Fox and the ice Queen
by pandabatman
Summary: naruto and sasuke fight for the last time. the fight ended up with naruto in a new world. WHAT! he is now in arendell with the beautiful queen elsa. i know this summary sucks i am sorry iam new to this hope you like it. there will be smut in later chapters, maybe, idk , right now its just cuss words
1. Chapter 1

The lovable Fox and the ice Queen

What if naruto's fight with sasuke was his last(older version of them) Into a new world starting a new life in a place called Arendell, with a beautiful Queen Elsa.

(Don't own naruto or frozen)  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*doing something*

Chapter 1

Naruto and sasuke had fought too the point were a tear in the dimensions formed. Naruto not noticing the tear had stabbed sasuke right into the heart. Sasuke knew he was done for so he had grabbed naruto by what was left of his shirt and said.

" goodbye dope , nice knowing ya "

Confused of what sasuke said, he was found pushed into the tear of dimensions.

"Wha-"

naruto was swallowed up by the portal and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Kami give him luck"

Was all sasuke said as his last words before drifting of to a eternal sleep.

-  
New world

Naruto suffered painfully going through dimensions. Even more so when he pummeled into the ground with so much force that left a seven foot big ass crater underneath him.

"THAT ASSHOLE, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS PUSHING ME LIKE THAT"

As he tried to move , his whole body screamed at him to just stay there. With nothing to do he decided to talk with the Fox to see what is going on.

(In mind)

"Yo, fox" naruto deadpanned as he walked towards the cage.

"What is it gaki"

"Just wanted to know if you knew about the place were in"

"I know just as much as you do, you little shit."

"No need to be rude just asking"

"Kid, I just spent half my chakra helping you beat that emo ass guy. Who literally just fucking pushed your ass into another world. And now you want info of this place that I never been in. Jeez if we're in my situation you'd probably be as pissed as I am."

"Well, sorry to hear about that, imma just lay here and heal." Backing up from the enraged Fox.

"Congratulations you thought of something smart for the first time in forever"

"Asshole" naruto muttered

"What was that"!

"NOTHING" naruto yelled as he left.

(Outside mind)

"Now we wait"  
...

...

...

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Naruto yelled as he knew this would take since that now he couldn't talk nor could he even move.

In the Castle with kristoph and Anna

"Lets go on a adventure Kristoph. Maybe we'll find something interesting!"

"Yeah sure whatever." Kristoph deadpanned

"What's up your butt "

"I don't know, I've just got a weird feeling that somethings going to happen".

"Well, while you handle that feeling. Imma just go head on over to the remains of elsa's ice castle"!

"What for?"

"So I can play with marshmallow, why else would I go there for?"

"I don't know , the view?"

*laughing hystericaly* "very funny kristoph, hurry up . Lets GO!"

kristoph knew nothing would stop his friend from going anywhere. So he might as well go along with it. As they are halfway up the mountain that's when naruto landed and the hole surroundings shook.

"Holy crud what was THAT"! Anna said as she held seven with all her being.

"I don't know but we gotta figure it out." Kristoph said as he started walking faster towards elsas used to be castle. Kristoph stoped dead in his tracks as he heard a man yelled up a cuss word.

"Looks like THAT is what it was, Anna be sure to stay behind me when we meet this guy."Anna only nodded and started to follow.

Back with naruto after supposedly hours of staying still.

'300 Mississippi'

'301 Mississippi'

'302 Mississippi'

'IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I WILL STOP HEALING YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT GAKI' kyuubi yelled as he was getting annoyed by his container.

'Geez sorry I was just trying to pass time' naruto stated.

'Yeah, in the most annoying way possible' spat kyuubi.

'You can be an ass sometimes , you know that kyuubi'

'And you can be an idiot som- all the time'

'HEY! IM NOT AN IDIOT ILL HAVE YOU KNO-'

'Shut up gaki I sense two people coming this way'

'Your right, a male , female, and a reindeer'?

'We if you hadn't noticed Sherlock that we are on a ice mountain so there's bound to be animals around here'

'What should I do kyuubi'?

'What can you do'? Kyuubi deadpanned.

'Riigghht, hopefully they are good people that will take me somewhere safe."

"Hopefully"

As naruto laid there the figures walked up to his body

"DDDDDaaaammmmnnnn" Anna said as she looked at the man on the ground.

"Seriously" kristoph said as he looked a bit annoyed at Anna's words.

Well of course Anna would say that, because the man on the ground had a surfers tan with Sun kissed hair. As for his body which had A lot of injuries ( from his fight but still they were pretty gruesome). and still his body was slim but had enough muscle everywhere, no baby fat whatsoever and three adorable cat like whiskers on his face.

(In narutos head)

'Hey, kyuubi what are they saying'

'Well it seems that they are speaking Swedish'

'How am I going to communicate with them if I don't speak there language'

'Give me a second gaki as I help your brain smarten up a bit'

'Thanks kyuubi I really apprec-HEY'!

'haha I'm done gaki, you should be able to understand now'

(Outside narutos mind)

"He looks like a kitty" Anna said. Kristoph, seven and naruto had a sweatdropd on there heads from Anna's antics.

"Kitty"? Kristoph questioned

"Well he has whiskers so I have the right to call him kitty"

"No you don't" said an unfamiliar voice. Both Anna and kristoph looked down to see the blonde staring at them with one of his eyes.

"So you were awake" kristoph said .

"Yeah, so it seems" the man said

"Well what's your name since now we are basically now friends" Anna said as She crotched down to look at his face.

"My name's naruto what are your names?"

"I'm Anna and this is kristoph. *pointing at kristoph* and that over there is his friend seven*pointing at the reindeer*.

"Well it's good to meet you guys but I have bad news to tell you" naruto said in a serious tone.

Anna and kristoph looked at the blonde with worry. "what bad news"? Kristoph asked.

"Imma about to pass out" just as naruto said that he passed out from his injuries.

"Holy guacamole he's dead" Anna said as she started freaking out.

"He's not dead, didn't he say that he was about to pass out. I could see why he would" kristoph said as he looked at narutos body.

"We have to hurry up to the castle to heal him or he will die"! Anna said as she started to try and pick up naruto.

"Ok ok slow down there feisty pants, don't give yourself a hernia" kristoph said as he picked up naruto and put him in his sleigh.

"What's a hernia" Anna asked.

"Never mind" he said as he got in his sleigh with Anna and lead towards the castle.

Done man. If anyone reads this, this is my first fan fiction so please give me your review on how I did. Either it be about the bad spelling , grammar or how the story started tell me! I wanna know.

That's all for now I guess if I get at least one reader I will continue this . Bye


	2. the fateful meeting

The fateful meeting

(Don't own naruto or frozen)

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*doing something*

Chapter 2

(Dream start)  
A boy 5 years old was running away from a pack citizens that were trying to kill him. They screamed:

"KILL HIM"  
"KILL THE DEMON"  
"WE SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT"

the boy kept running and running until he fell. He turned around in horror as the citizens came towards him with their weapons ready to hurt him.

"Please don't hurt me " was the last thing naruto said as the citizens weapons came down on him.

(Dream end)

Naruto woke up fast and breathing heavily from his nightmare. It had been forever since he dreamt that particular time in his calmed down and check himself. Seeing as he was feeling like shit means he's alive. Which he was glad to be, so now he sat up to see around him.

*RIP*

He look down to see a tear in his bandages around his stomach.

"Man! And I just barley got them" he complained. He started to look around his surroundings to see he was in a room that looked like a hospital but wasn't because of the lack of white.

"Now how did I get here" naruto pounder thinking back on yesterday's events.

"That asshole" he said out loud remembering that kristoph threw him on the bed not caring if that would hurt him. Thinking that he wouldn't remember.

'He was probably jealous that his girlfriend  
Amy?Annie? ANNA! yeah that's it, was checking me out'

'But nobady does that to an uzumaki oh no he will pay' a evil smile started to form on his face. After a few seconds of his evil smile he shaked his head and thought:

'Woah there naruto, your starting to act like the fuzball ' naruto said to him self, a small angry voice yelling at him for that comment. He sat on his bed for a few minutes.

'Well, sitting here on my ass ain't going to help me get my revenge on that reindeer smelling idiot'

he got up and looked at a chair with his used to be clothes. He picked them up to find a new set of clothes under his old ones with a note from Anna. Its said

'Hey there naruto, here is some new set of clothes. From the way your old clothes looked I'm sure your grateful for these New ones .' 'Ps, your bag of metal stuff is on the table'

He sighed , yes he was grateful for the clothes since he wouldn't be what he wasn't grateful for was there was not a single speck of Orange color to be found anywhere on his new clothes. He sighed again to accept his colorless fate as he started to put on his clothes.

'Damn I look good'

he thought as he looked at himself. He did look good though with a black shirt that was like a second skin to him, showing off his muscular build. With dark blue pants that also fit him like a glove. Much to his discomfort was that Anna forgot to get him some shoes so he pretty much was barefooted.

'Now since I'm dressed I better get my materials for my revenge, but first let me figure out were he is' he got out of the room so see a long hallway witch was also huge.

'Ok, this might take awhile but I have an idea'  
Naruto did some hand sighs and said in his head 'shadow clone jutsu'. Another him appeared.

"Me 2 , get a bucket , hair dye, honey , and a bees nest and store them in a storage scroll. Once you do that give it to me and explore this place so we know Were to go if we get in trouble" the 2 naruto saluted to his creator and went to work.

"Now just to find kristoph"

naruto Said as he walked through the hallways with his hand on his chin thinking of were kristoph would be. Not looking at were he was going as a small figure going the same speed as him and not paying attention either. So what do you expect... They bump into each other.

'What the hell was that , it was so light and tiny' he thought as he looked up to see the person in front of him wobbled a bit.

He gasped as he say the most beautiful person he's ever seen. She had white to blonde hair, a awesome blue dress, and those eyes! Lastly a crown?...wait a crown! Narutos eyes widened when he realized she was royalty.

(At the same time with Elsas prospective)

She was walking and thinking about the business meeting she just had. Not seeing where she was going she bumped into someone. As they had bumped she thought

'What the heck did I just walked into, a wall'!

She wobbled a bit before she looked madly at the person in her way. And was astounded by what she saw (not going to explain how he looked again anyway). She thought only one word:

'Wow'

(Out of elsas perspective cause i not good at role-playing her )

"I'm so sorry, I didn't look were I was going" naruto said in the most apologetic way possible.

'Nice going brat' kyuubi said

'Not the time fuzzballl' naruto said as he blocked kyuubi from his thoughts.

"It's alright, I too did not look were I was going either" Elsa Said who was intrigued on who he was.

"Forgive me for my rudeness for not introducing myself, my name is naruto uzumaki"

naruto Said as he had his right hand out for a handshake and the left hand rubbing the back of his head. He was kinda shocked from how polite he was being.

"It's nice to meet you naruto, my name is Elsa"

(Cliffhanger)

New update so stoked for the people reading this. Thank you guys that gave me some help on how to write my story better.  
Sorry to end this chapter like that but what can I say, school just started and it's a pain in the butt.

Anyway thanks again for the tips and see you in the next chapter bye.


End file.
